Open your eyes
by Kamarine
Summary: -Completed- *Yuri* my first. Sakura x Tomoyo. Just fluff when Sakura finally comes to her senses.
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the all worthy CLAMP! Just a bit of fluff. My first slash, be nice. n.n;  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo's gentle voice called out catching Sakura's attention.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled at her best friend as she wiped some sweat off her brow. She'd just run a couple of laps of the track to burn some excess energy. Fanning her face with her hand she turned to her emerald eyes back to the track. Tomoyo's sapphire hued eyes took in the sweating young woman and her breath caught in her throat. To her, Sakura was everything she ever wanted, if only she had the courage to tell her.  
  
"I finished your new battle costume!" Tomoyo chirped as Sakura turned her emerald gaze back to her. "I was hoping you could come over and try it on!" Sakura nodded in reply and smiled, wiping her damp hands on her sweaty shirt.  
  
"Only if I can use your shower." She joked and noted that Tomoyo had already grabbed her bag, obviously planning to use it as an item of blackmail if necessary. Reaching across and taking her bag, her hand brushed against Tomoyo's and she frowned curiously at the heat that rushed through her hand and up her arm, not noticing Tomoyo's blush as she skittered away nervously.  
  
"Shall we?" Tomoyo said strangely quiet. Sakura nodded and rubbed her hand gently with a frown. Tomoyo silently lead her equally silent friend to her car, her mother had finally caved in and at the age of seventeen, she had been allowed a car and to go out without one of her female bodyguards. The drive to Tomoyo's elegant house was silent, both thinking about something different yet the same. Tomoyo's thoughts were on the secret love for her best friend and Sakura was trying to understand the emotions and feelings running through her mind and body. Switching off the engine, Tomoyo climbed out of the car and flashed Sakura a smile as she too climbed out of the luxurious automobile. Grabbing Sakura's hand firmly, Tomoyo dragged her into the house, ignoring the intoxicating feelings bubbling within her abdomen. Gasping softly, Sakura let herself be dragged along by her best friend. The warmth radiating from their entwined hands making her feel light-headed.  
  
Pulling out a costume from the closet with a rustle of material as Sakura entered Tomoyo's dressing room clothed in underwear and a towel. Tomoyo gulped and stared at the rivulets of water making their way down Sakura's sleek skin. Turning her warm face back to the costume, she tweaked at it slightly and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Hear try this on." Tomoyo murmured and sat daintily on a stool, hands enfolded in her lap, her blue gaze fixated on them. She listened to the rustling of material and shoved away any mental image that threatened to invoke itself within her mind.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo. This is pretty!" Sakura gasped, looking in the mirror. She was dressed in a soft lavender tank top with silver wings embroidered on her shoulder blades, and silver stars adorning the rest. Her matching lavender skirt flared out and had dark violet ribbons woven through it about five centimetres from the laced hem. Silver stars also adorned the finely made, but durable skirt. Satin white gloves snaked their way up her forearms and hugged her elbows snugly, tiny silver stars dotting the satin. Tomoyo stared at Sakura and stood up, grabbing one of her silver brushes and started to brush Sakura's shoulder length locks. Reaching up, Sakura gripped the brush with her hand and turned to face Tomoyo.  
  
"This isn't a costume is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura said shakily and Tomoyo hesitantly shook her head, her inky black locks shimmering with the motion.  
  
"I just thought you'd look beautiful in it. And I was right." Tomoyo whispered and looked away. "It's yours, I made it for you. Take it with you and use it as you wish." Her voice dwindled down to nothing. Slowly and hesitantly Sakura cupped her trembling hands around Tomoyo's porcelain cheeks and tilted her face towards her own, gently pressing her lips against Tomoyo's warm ones.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura's closed eyes as she responded hotly to her kiss, curling her arms around her loves waist and pulling her close as she let her eyes fall closed.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes flew open, but quickly fluttered shut as she enjoyed every sensation. The sensation of Tomoyo's warm lips against hers, the sensation of Tomoyo's protective arms around her. The taste of Tomoyo, the smell of Tomoyo, the feel of Tomoyo. Every last detail was as intoxicating as the next. Breaking away from Tomoyo, Sakura stared at her closely, noting the love in those sapphire depths she had always somehow missed.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you Tomoyo." Sakura whispered softly. 


	2. Kiss me

Disclaimer - Sakura/Tomoyo aren't mine, belong to CLAMP  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tomoyo sighed inwardly as she glanced across the classroom at Sakura, her sapphire gaze imploring. Sighing again, she turned her gaze back to the book in front of her. Tugging at her uniform skirt, she tried to concentrate on reading, but memories of the night before kept flooding her mind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
After Sakura had uttered those words, Tomoyo had kissed those sweet lips, then again and again. To her it was like a dream, something she had waited for so long that conscious thought and reason escaped her. Sakura's soft lips were warm and welcoming. Tomoyo's soft hands still remember the softness of the material and the even softer feel of Sakura's bare skin as she slid her hand under the top. Tracing a gentle line up her beloved's spine. Sakura's own hands had slid up under Tomoyo's own blouse to gently cup the weight of her breasts.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Shifting in her seat slightly, she winced as she remembered Sakura's fear. The realization had sunk in and she had torn herself away from the midnight haired girl. She'd run out of the house and Tomoyo had let her.  
  
"What a mess." She whispered to herself. I never meant to frighten her; I should have taken it slow. But deep down, nothing could make her regret those special moments together.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Class dragged on slowly, and the day dragged on slower. The final class for the day ended and she slowly packed her books and pens into her bag. Dragging her feet slightly, she exited the classroom.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura's soft voice called out to her, turning around to look at her, Tomoyo's saddened sapphire gaze met a nervous emerald gaze. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly. It was just new to me." Sakura offered Tomoyo a nervous smile and stepped forward slowly as Tomoyo nodded, understanding and hope shining in her face. "Kiss me again, please." Sakura murmured a pretty blush staining her cheeks. Slowly and gently as not to scare her love, Tomoyo took Sakura in her arms and eased her mouth over hers. Pulling back after a lingering moment, Tomoyo's eyes were glimmering with mischief.  
  
"Your word is my command." 


	3. The Date

Tomoyo gentle brushed her skirt free of invisible wrinkles as she admired herself in the mirror. A soft floaty purple skirt ended at mid calf and she wore a pale lavender shirt. Slipping her feet into violet strappy pumps and shrugging on a warm coat, she left the house and waved to the figure at the gate.  
  
Sakura was dressed in a slinky black skirt that ended at her ankles and a long sleeved black shirt with a dark coat over for warmth against the chilly wind. Tomoyo smiled and kissed Sakura gently on the cheek.  
  
"Shall we?" She murmured softly and started down the footpath. Sakura fell in step next to her with a quick nod. Hesitantly Sakura's warm fingers entwined with Tomoyo's and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.  
  
This was their first official date; they were going to the movies and then to dinner. As Tomoyo had asked Sakura, she had insisted on paying for the both of them.  
  
The movie they saw was a comedy romance. Funny and sweet all rolled into one nice package. A bit full on popcorn afterwards, they took a nice stroll through the park and made wishes on the moons reflection in the parks duck pond.  
  
It was a small tucked café where they dined. Small and cosy with candle light and good food with excellent service.  
  
They exchanged soft conversation and the occasional joke followed by the even more rare momentary kiss. Their hands had remained clasped the whole occasion except of course when they ate. After they had eaten, Tomoyo had covered Sakura's with her own when she had let it rest on the table.  
  
Slowly walking home with their stomachs softly digesting their meals with soft growls, the girls just kept their hands clasped tightly.  
  
"This is my gate." Tomoyo commented quietly and ran her free hand across the cold metal. Sakura pulled Tomoyo closer and kissed her sweetly. The kiss was soft and lingering. When it ended, both girls seemed sorry it had but bode each other a softly spoken goodnight and scurried off, pretty blushes staining their cheeks. 


	4. Disapproval

Sakura smiled and sighed light heartedly the next morning as she bit into her toast. Her father glanced across at her curiously and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I assume you had a good time with Tomoyo last night?" He queried, ruffling the newspaper as he turned the page. Sakura nodded, chewing quickly as her emerald eyes glittered happily. Once she had swallowed her mouthful of food, she quickly filled him in on the details. She even shyly added in sketchy details of their kiss at Tomoyo's date. Sakura had barely noticed the uncharacteristic frown that drew her father's eyebrows together at her words. When he finally spoke, his tone was firm and slightly commanding as he told her that such frivolous activities had better not interfere with her studies. He deflated Sakura's mood as fast as a pin deflates a balloon. It was obvious on his face, even though he refused to voice it, that he did not approve of what was occurring.  
  
Sakura's appetite evaporated quickly and she threw her half eaten breakfast away and trudged up to her bedroom to retrieve her school bag. She whispered a soft goodbye to a drowsy Kero-Chan and padded back downstairs and out the front door, only pausing once to pull on her roller blades. Even at the age of seventeen, she still bladed to school, but didn't see the need to wear all her protective gear she had worn in earlier years. Sakura claimed she could skate like a pro, and was accident proof. She missed her brother Touya especially in the mornings when she headed to school. He was away studying at a Uni with Yukito. Exhaling mutedly, Sakura slowly dawdled the well-worn path to her school, taking longer than usual as she thought about her father, and how to make him understand. She didn't understand why he seemed so against it, and without understanding there could be no resolution.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Tomoyo sat in class, eyeing the empty seat across to her right with contempt and a slight itching of worry. It wasn't like Sakura at all to be late. A rampant buzz of thoughts abused the girl's brain as she tried to think of where Sakura could be. Class had started ten minutes ago, and Tomoyo had already been in trouble twice for not paying attention.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo!" The teacher demanded for the third time causing Tomoyo to sigh and begrudgingly force her self to concentrate on the teacher's words. It was all in vain though, she was too distracted so the words just wandered in one ear and out the other.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Nice of you to join us today." The teacher drawled as the door was opened slowly and an apologetic Sakura entered the classroom to Tomoyo's joy. Tomoyo's sapphire eyes darkened slightly in dismay as she took in Sakura's own dark green eyes. They were clouded with uneasiness, and Sakura's voice didn't seem as lively as it normally did as she fed the teacher her lame excuse.  
  
Sakura took her seat to Tomoyo's right and offered her a weak smile and turned to the teacher as she repeated Tomoyo's previous behaviour of zoning out. That seemed to worry Tomoyo even more as she chewed on the end of her mechanical pencil, pondering her loves strange behaviour and distant expression.  
  
-=-=-  
  
After class, Sakura explained everything to Tomoyo who looked surprised. She nodded in understanding and cupped Sakura's cheeks in her hands gently. Looking her straight in the eye with her assertive gaze, she assured Sakura that they would get through it in a reassuring tone. Sakura relaxed at nodded with a gentle smile, agreeing with Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura." Her fathers voice sliced through the moment with a slight tone of insistence. He gently grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from Tomoyo. Murmuring vague words of a greeting to Tomoyo, he told Sakura that he'd finished early and had decided to pick her up and take her away for the weekend. Sakura looked at her father with feigned innocence and wondered out loud what a pity it would be if she already had plans. Her father shortly replied that they were going to the beach and that Touya and Yukito would be meeting them there, taking a brief break from their studies. Gritting her teeth, she shook of her fathers firm grip and smiled thinly at him.  
  
"If Oniichan can bring his boyfriend, I can take my girlfriend." She said stubbornly and linked her hands with Tomoyo's. 


	5. The chore of packing

Sakura stared at her father, triumph shining in her bright eyes as Tomoyo squeezed her hand comfortingly. In the end, Sakura's stubbornness had outweighed her father's disapproval. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the back seat of the car, whilst Sakura's father drove with a weary expression on his face. After he had caved in, Sakura had dragged Tomoyo back home so she could pack. The girl was literally walking on clouds as she did so. Tomoyo's mother had been overjoyed at the prospect of the young adorable couple spending the weekend at the beach and had practically packed for her offspring whilst smiling and talking about how cute they were together. It was a nice change from the negativity of Sakura's father.   
  
At Tomoyo's firm insistence, her mother sulkily left them alone to pack. Sakura merrily rifled through Tomoyo's wardrobe and pulled out a cotton summer dress that was printed with cherries. With a mischievous smile she commented on how pretty Tomoyo would look in it. Flushing slightly and ducking her head, Tomoyo snatched it out of her grasp and tucked it away in the overnight bag. Skittering slightly over to one of her antique tea chests, Tomoyo opened it and pulled out a dress on a coat hanger. It was a soft mint green cotton material with white feathers imprinted on it. She held it out to Sakura, shyly telling her she made it for her and requesting that she try it on.   
  
Sakura took the dress off the coat hanger and felt the soft material graze her hands and smiled. Glancing across at Tomoyo for a moment, she lifted her chin up and boldly curled her fingers around her shirt hem and pulled it over her head. Tomoyo took a sharp intake of breath and turned away, her cheeks stained a pale pink.   
  
"You can look." Sakura's husky voice broke through Tomoyo's train of thoughts. "You can touch if you also desire so..." Her voice trailed off as she crossed the space between her and Tomoyo, the mint green dress abandoned on the chair. Tomoyo turned around to face the half dressed girl, her sapphire eyes darkening slightly as she drank in Sakura's appearance.  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo's voice was soft and breathy as she cupped Sakura's cheeks in her trembling hands. A warm silenced stretched as darkened gazes met, assessing the emotions running through each other's eyes. Tomoyo's soft white hands slid down Sakura's neck slowly, lingering for a moment before continuing down over her shoulders and her upper arms. Sakura's own hands gently caressed Tomoyo's cheeks, her slender fingers working their way through the silken ebony strands of her hair. Slowly and gently, Tomoyo eased her warm lips over Sakura's soft ones. Tomoyo's hands slid down and around Sakura's waist, pulling her closely so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Tomoyo sighed softly at the warmth of Sakura's body. Her soft warm breasts, belly and thighs pressed against Tomoyo's own as the tender kiss deepened into something passionate.  
  
What seemed like ages, but was only moments later, they parted simultaneously drawing in a needed breath as they stared at each other. Tomoyo's eyes were darkened with desire and love that troubled Sakura almost as much as it warmed her.  
  
Wordlessly, she silently padded over to the chair and pulled the dress on over her head. The bodice clung to Sakura's breasts and waist snugly, accenting their natural curves before flaring out over her hips with the hem reaching half way down her thighs. Sakura pulled off her school skirt from under it and twirled in front of the mirror and Tomoyo, grinning with approval. Tomoyo's eyes shone with pride as she observed the manner in which it suited her lover. Sakura smiled impishly and moved closer, briefly kissing Tomoyo in thanks. Pausing for a moment, Sakura eased the thin green straps over her shoulders and let the dress fall to the ground. Standing before Tomoyo in her underwear, she hesitantly held her breath awaiting the reaction. Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly and she gently reached out and cupped one of Sakura's breasts in her left hand, caressing it softly. Sakura's own eyes widened as she dropped her gaze to Tomoyo's hand and felt a tremor run through her body. Tomoyo let her hand drop and smiled sadly at Sakura before turning away and zipping her bag closed.  
  
"Don't push yourself for what you aren't ready for Sakura. I can wait for you." Tomoyo murmured and slipped out of the room, leaving Sakura alone to dress.  
  
They hadn't spoken until they had met up with Sakura's father who ushered them into the car. The drive wasn't particularly long, only two hours. It passed quickly with the girls staring out the window, but their hands were firmly clasped together.   
  
Yuki and Touya were already at the cabin upon their arrival and welcomed them warmly. Sakura smiled brightly as she hugged her brother, this weekend was going to be fun. 


	6. Past love

Sakura sat on the beach, the water tugging at her bathing suit as she stared at the sky. Her emerald gaze lingering over the blue expanse that was dotted with fluffy cotton candy clouds. Her shoulders heaved in a silent sigh as she closed her eyes; her long lashes fluttering against a sun soaked cheek.   
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo's musical voice rang out across the expanse of the beach. She waved in Sakura's direction, smiling brightly. Sakura stared humbly at her friend as she drank in the image of Tomoyo's slender figure wrapped in the cherry print summer dress.   
  
Friend. Sakura used the word friend. She couldn't get her head around the word girlfriend.  
  
"Tomoyo is my girlfriend." She whispered hoarsely as she stared out at the shimmering water in front of her. No matter how many times she repeated it, she couldn't accept it. It wasn't long before Tomoyo was standing next to Sakura, her sandals in hand as the water tugged at her ankles.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura whispered, climbing to her feet, not meeting her inquiring sapphire gaze. "I love you; but as a friend. I'm mistaken in thinking those feelings were romantic feelings." Still refusing to meet her friend's gaze, Sakura turned to flee, but Tomoyo's slender white hand caught her by the elbow. Tomoyo made Sakura meet her teary eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan are you telling me that I'm not the one for you?" Tomoyo's voice was firm, only her eyes betraying her hurt. Sakura nodded silently, but Tomoyo shook her arm. "Answer me."  
  
"You are not the one for me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied with only a mere seconds hesitation. To her surprise, Tomoyo smiled at her with her tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"I admire your knowledge." She whispered softly. "You know I'm not the one for you, but I... Well I truly believed you were the one for me. I hope you can find the one for you." Tomoyo released Sakura and ran further down the beach, the water splashing with every insistent footstep.   
  
Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around herself and turned in the opposite direction of Tomoyo and headed back to the cosy cabin where her father, brother and friend were. In her mind, she couldn't focus on anything but Tomoyo's smile and her tears.   
  
"Why do I feel like I did the wrong thing?" She whispered. Breathing deeply, she forced a smile on her face and stepped inside the cabin. "I'm back."  
  
Yukito smiled at her, the smile reminding Sakura of a cat who was up to no good. Tilting her head slightly, she took a breath and detected a hint of a scent she had almost forgotten. Strong arms encircled her from behind. "Syaoran-kun." Sakura breathed as a flood of distant almost forgotten memories rushed into her mind.   
  
~*~  
  
A fifteen-year-old Sakura stood numbly at the bus stop as she stared at Syaoran Li's face as he spoke. His lips were moving, but she heard no sound. All she knew was that he was going back to Hong Kong, again.   
  
"Don't go." She whispered hoarsely and curled her fingers around his clothing, burying her face into his clothed chest, breathing in his spicy scent. He encircled her with his gentle arms, pulling her close. Kissing her soft hair lightly, he sighed deeply.  
  
"I cannot stay, Sakura." Syaoran lifted her chin up and kissed Sakura softly. "Goodbye Sakura." He whispered before releasing her and boarded the bus to the airport. He purposefully sat on the opposite side away from Sakura, not wanting to see her as he left. He didn't want to see her cry tears he made her cry.  
  
Six months passed and Sakura waited. A year passed and Sakura still waited. A year and six months passed without any kind of contact and Sakura's heart weakened, and she accepted the hand fate dealt her.  
  
~*~  
  
Now two and half years later, fate brought her here and she found herself once again, in Syaoran's embrace.  
  
Her chest constricted tightly as she turned to face him, the lover that had abandoned her. Confused emerald eyes met brown eyes so dark they could be mistaken for black.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura repeated dumbly as she continued to stare up at him. He had grown in the last two and half years, now towering over Sakura's slender form.   
  
"Long time no see, Sakura." He murmured, but was interrupted by Touya clearing his throat, as it if to remind them he was there. Yukito quickly shushed him and dragged him cheerfully out to check out the beach. Sakura's father was at the nearby shop stocking up on supplies after finding Yukito and Touya's version of stocking the cupboards quite inadequate.   
  
That left Syaoran and Sakura alone together in the small cabin to talk. 


	7. Kinomoto, Syaoran & Daidouji

Sakura closed her over bright emerald eyes and leant against Syaoran's chest. He cradled her gently in his arms. Syaoran's intense amber eyes took in Sakura's form silently as he eased them both on to the couch, with Sakura sitting on his lap.   
  
Confusion tore at Sakura's mind as images of Tomoyo sprang to mind. That same traitorous mind screamed in joy for Syaoran. She felt the warmth of his embrace, and the warmth of the kiss he dropped on her forehead. She turned her face up towards his, their lips brushing for the briefest of moments.  
  
"I missed you, Syaoran-kun," She whimpered against his neck as he held her tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo felt the wind rustle through her silky black locks as she swung gracefully on the swing. Forwards to wards the crystal blue ocean, backwards towards the rich green grass. The same motion, repeated over and over again. The momentum pushing her further forwards each time, but also pulling her further back.  
  
Tomoyo's wind numbed lips moved slowly as her silken voice rose in a soft song.  
  
"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark;  
  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart;   
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain;  
  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura smiled shyly at Syaoran as she listened to him speak, he spoke of his past two and half years. Sakura was thrown back to Syaoran's simple cold goodbye. Tomoyo's tear stained smile flashed into her mind. Syaoran and Tomoyo's silent goodbyes were so different. Syaoran's hurt her with his cold silence, and Tomoyo's hurt because she understood.   
  
Syaoran's cool thin lips disturbed her thoughts as he kissed her soundly. Closing her clouded eyes, she remembered Tomoyo's warm lips and her searing kisses. Sakura sighed softly and let her mind slip away into memories.  
  
~*~  
  
"Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why;  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye;  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold;  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me;  
  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name."  
  
The breeze continued to tangle Tomoyo's long locks as she held her melody. Her darkened sapphire gaze stared un-waveringly out at the glistening sea. She could almost imagine Sakura still sitting in the tide, just as it was before Sakura had whispered those words she didn't want to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Nyo Nyo?" Sakura murmured, staring at Syaoran in confusion. A slight look of annoyance flashed in his amber eyes. In a slightly harsh tone, he repeated what he just said.  
  
"What had you so distracted anyway?" Syaoran enquired after a pause. Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. She hurriedly mumbled a lie about being tired and excused herself to go lie down for a while. Syaoran's eyes followed her as she left the room, before running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I love you Sakura." He called after her. Sakura paused and bit her lip, she knew she should reply but it didn't feel right.  
  
~*~  
  
"A voice from the past, joining yours and mine;  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony;  
  
And so it goes, on and on;  
  
Melodies of life;  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond."  
  
Tomoyo slid off the swing, her voice never wavering as she walked towards to line that separated the lush grass and the sun soaked sand of the beach. As she paused to slide her feet out of her sandals, she gazed in the direction of the beachside cabin. Her voice caught as she noted the sight of Syaoran coming out of the cabin. In an out of character moment, Tomoyo cursed softly under her breath as her mind remembered the time it took Sakura to heal from his departure. Shaking her head, she steeled herself and continued to sing with a strong voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura came back out into the main part of the cabin as Syaoran came back inside.  
  
"Li-kun." Sakura whispered, using a more formal greeting. "I don't love you, my heart couldn't forgive you for leaving and not sending word. You just disappeared from my life. I waited years for you. But now, things have changed. I was unsure at first; but you made me realize how much I love someone else. They are the one I want to be with." Sakura was trembling and tears were brimming in her emerald eyes as she ran out the door past Syaoran. He grabbed her arm as she passed him, making her turn to face him.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran breathed and shook her slightly. "If ever you change your mind and find you still love me. I will wait unwaveringly for you." He leant over and kissed her forehead. "Tell Tomoyo she is very lucky and tell your father I've been called away." Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at him in confusion.  
  
"I'm not blind, Kinomoto-san." And with that he was gone. Sakura stared out at the beach and zoned in on the singular feminine figure ankle deep in the topaz waters.  
  
~*~  
  
"In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?"  
  
Tomoyo's voice faltered as the cool water tugged at her ankles. Her song wasn't finished just yet, but her heart wasn't in to finishing it. Too many things had ended today; she wasn't in a rush to end another beautiful thing.   
  
  
  
"If I should leave this lonely world behind;  
  
Your voice will still remember our melody."  
  
A soft, slightly out of tune voice started to sing from behind Tomoyo, who knew the owner of the voice instantly.   
  
"Now I know we'll carry on;  
  
Melodies of life;  
  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts."  
  
Tomoyo turned around and stared at Sakura silently for a moment before they both sang the final line of the song.  
  
"As long as we remember."  
  
A long silence stretched between the two as they studied each other.  
  
"You forgot a verse Sakura-chan." Tomoyo murmured quietly and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did Syaoran Li have to say? It has been a while since anyone saw or heard from him."  
  
Sakura shook her head and then blushed when she realized that Tomoyo's back was to her.  
  
"He said he loved me." Sakura said bluntly. "But I told him I didn't love him, that there was somebody else I loved. I then thanked him for showing me just how much I loved that person."  
  
Tomoyo turned back around to face Sakura, confusion and hope mingled across her features. Sakura closed the gap between the two and eased her lips across Tomoyo's for a brief moment.  
  
"I want you, if you'll still have me of course?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Tomoyo smiled shyly and nodded before sealing her answer with another kiss.  
  
~*~   
  
After the brief period of trials and tribulations that their relationship suffered, Sakura and Tomoyo's relationship became that of a steely type; one that would last forever if given the chance. But those two still have their whole lives together; more trying moments and more hardships as well as more kisses and more happiness.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N - I finished it. Uwau! I know it might seem a tad short, but was only meant to be short brief thing about the beginning of their relationship. First slash and first CCS ficcie; hope it was enjoyed.  
  
The song I used in this chapter is called Melodies of life - FFIX 


End file.
